It Started with Chakra
by Kami-no-Yami-666
Summary: You think you know? You know nothing of what I can do, what I've done... But you will... I can guarantee you will soon, my friend... This is my story, my life... Listen and learn, of the story of your Ruler and God... Whether you like it or not... (AU) (Currently being rewritten. Know I didn't want to do it but it has to be done.)
1. Chapter 1

**I fucking live! LIVE I TEEELLLL YOOOOUUUUU! (takes a deep breathe) anyways... Yeah, I'm alive and kicking. And I just have to say thanks for all your support! I mean I got from basic training, almost got killed by an accidental discharge by a dumbass Private (punched the prick in the face for that!), almost exploded due to a guy with insane grudge against me (Don't know why he hated me but still, not cool with the exploding!), started AIT and have a brand new kick ass laptop! I'm sorry for the long wait and all I can say is that life happened. BCT, holiday block leave, AIT, getting engaged to my freaking awesome girl, spending time with friends and family, etc.. So yeah, lots of stuff. **

**Anyways, I just wanted to say all this to get you to understand that I may love writing but life comes first, please remember that. Now I know I said I would update F.O.W. and I will but this idea came into my head and I just HAD TO WRITE IT! It kept nagging in my brain and finally I just couldn't take it! (Huffs and composes myself) ANYWAYS... here it is. If you guys can guess where this is from and where I am going with it then you will earn a cookie! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, that is all! (Drops the mic and walks into Hellfire) **

**Index:**

**Techniques**

_"Thoughts"_

"Dialogue"

**Chapter 1: It's my Time, or Yours...'**

**XXXXXX**

Konoha, the ever present pillar of strength for the Land of Fire, where legendary figures were born and raised. Where the great have lived and flourished. The veritable epitomes of power succeeded and became gods to their people with their strength...

Now lay in ash and rubble...

All that was left in it was bodies, all types of them. Young and old, man and woman, elder and child... None escaped this veritable disaster.

... All except, for the person responsible...

Sitting on a large slab of stone, a figure shrouded in the clouds shadow glared at the ever burning waste land that was once Konoha.

_"I won..." _Fingers tightened into a fist. _"Years of planning, of bloodshed and countless losses and victories... Now it's finally mine.." _And yet, his eyes continued to glare at the ashes. They mocked him, as they always did when he looked over his form torn and worn from the conflict.

The man sighed, brushing a long bleached blonde lock from his electric blue eye. _"But I digress, you don't really know who I am do you?" _

He turned his head to the side, looking straight at his watcher.

_..._

_"... Of course you don't, your not from here." _He smirked, bringing his hand over his face chuckling at some unseen joke. Ignoring the rumble, the slight shaking of the ground around them as his icy blue eyes bore into the individual.

_"Right... well let me educate you on who I am first..." _His voice dropped slightly from its merriment, the rumbling growing louder and louder as the rubble shook erratically on the ground. Dust kicking up from the furious pounding of footsteps, innumerable footsteps smashing into the ashen ground, surrounding them.

The blondes smirk never left him as his form wavered and flowed, his very body's flesh seeming to disappear in dark blue particles on the left and turning into veritable flames of Chakra. His long hair flowing in the wind as the clouds parted, illuminating the area around them. Stomping into the area countless legions of Samurai and Ninja alike drew upon them, eyes gleaming in murderous light as they stopped, drawing their weapons on the two survivors of the destruction.

_"I am a Reaper..." _His rich, empowered voice echoed through the land. The aggressors roared, charging the two launching Jutsu and arrows as they were upon them. Raising his arm the blonde swiped his hand lazily, launching invisible crescents of wind around him, tearing through the earth as they cut bloody ribbons through his enemies. Flesh rended from bone with each crescent, blood splattering into the ground as screams of horror echoed from them.

_"I am a Murderer.." _His body overtook with Chakra, the earth shattering with the pressure as the Samurai were blown back from the pulse and Ninja shuddered in fear. A malicious smirk cut the monster's visage as he deliberately sliced a mans throat with a blade of wind, watching the mans life draw and trickle away.

_"I am the Ruler of Ash and Destruction..." _He thrust his hands into the air, crossing them over his head as his face was shadowed. Only his glowing eyes shone through. The pressure increasing, veritably crushing the attackers except a few as they dashed for him roaring in protest.

His arms fell, a shockwave of energy slamming into the ground in a huge splash of destruction, shattering the earth around them, rushing to the legions around them. Screams echoed as the men and women ran and fell into the cracks, earth spiked and skewered them all as they ran just as the shockwave passed them and disintegrated their very beings into nothingness.

Their champions dodged and ducked around the spikes, phasing away and around the destroyer as they slashed.

_"I am a Demon..."_

CLANG

Glowing dark blue fists shattered their blades, a fanged grin spread at their looks of horror. Blades of Chakra appearing from his body and flashing into their hearts, leaving gaping holes where they left and gone from them as they feebly clutched at their wounds as they bled and pleaded for their lives.

_"I... am no longer Human." _Vortexes of flames flew from his hands, destroying their flesh, blue and white particles coming from their remains and absorbing into his body. Shuddering, he smirked back at his companion.

_"I... am Naruto Uzumaki, a pleasure to meet you. Lets begin..."_

**_XXXXXX_**

**And here's the start of my newest story, next I will be working on my crossover story FOW I promise. So, love the start? Hate it? Like, comment, review people! You know the drill, you're all beautiful and thanks for the support! See you all next time, KY out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**It Started with Chakra**

**I'm done! Graduated AIT and done with all the crap over here! Now thanks for the hits guys, I really appreciate it. To my other story, that will be updated once I've gotten this plot bunny out of my system! I mean it, its been stuck in my head for a while and I can't believe no one used it! Anyway just want to say thanks to all you readers and supporters cause without you, this wouldn't be possible. Also the beginning is a little dark so I warn you, there isn't really a warning just a hint you'll know it when you get a glimpse. Though its not that dark compared to say, Black Flames Dance in the Wind (Awesome story, you guys should really check it out if you haven't already). Also sorry for taking this off right after I published but I realized I placed the raw version instead of the one I wanted which was the complete version. Also shout out to DRAGONfromheaven who along with Jebest4781 have helped get my creativity flowing allowing for this chapter to come along (Even if we weren't talking about this story it was the discussion of plots in general that gave me a BIG light bulb moment and helped me fix a few things in this chapter so thanks guys!) and for me to help out on their latest project, what is it? Well just wait and see my friends and you may be surprised at what they are doing and I assure you you'll find it interesting. Any-who, without further ado lets get this out and start!**

**Disclaimer: You know, you know the answer! (gets on knees and looks to the heaven hands held up in rage) I don't own Naruto!**

**Index:**

**Techniques/"Other Speak"**

_"Thoughts"/ "**Other Thoughts"**_

"Dialogue"

**Chapter 2: Death... And Rebirth?**

**XXXXXXX**

_There is not much to tell really. I was just a simple child, with dreams and aspirations like any kid my age.. But that's where my similarity with others changed.._

_This, was my first death..._

The world is a cruel place, filled with all sorts of suffering and woes. Whether others like to admit it or not, they also possess their own burdens, their own demons and illnesses from the world weighing them down. But, there are those that hide their demons.

Those that simply wish for their own demons to not exist...

For this, is where our story truly begins...

A shadow curled and twisted, moans of woe and hunger echoing from it as little hands clench in frustration and pain as crimson fluids escaped it. How, how could he be so stupid? He knew... he knew those monsters searched for him on this day, this cursed day...

Big azure pools open in the darkness as they beheld the blood streaming from his abdomen. Hands already becoming soaked in his life's liquid going back to staunch the bleeding as a curse left his lips. Damn, damn damn damn! Why, why did they have to be drunks?! All he wanted was a little food, some bread and a glass of water, that would have held him til the morning. But what did he get in return for his begging? A knife to the gut and a couple of drunks chasing after him, though they couldn't keep up with him for long as he long since out ran them, but his wound... It wouldn't stop bleeding.

Why, it's uncertain and that scared the child as for as long as he could remember he always healed fast no problem no matter the wound. Yet now it just wouldn't heal. And even now he could hear it, the echoes of drunken villagers coming his way. There was more, so many more than the last time.

"I.. I have..." He coughed as he clenched his wound as it slowly began to heal. _"Finally." _He thought in slight relief as he felt his injury slowly close. Shakily getting onto his feet he leaned against the cool concrete wall as rage filled eyes roamed over him from the shadows. Cries out pure rage and drunken fury came from the alleyways as loud stomp steps came closer and closer to his location. Breathing quickly he turned to run into the next alley only for multiple hands to reach out and grab him, covering his mouth as he tried to get out of their grip. Dread filling him as the deranged faces snarled and spat down onto him in hateful tones, hands producing cold, merciless metal as his eyes widened as they brought their blades down to his flesh making him cry out in pain.

His flesh rendered for their blades, cutting and leaving cuts and gaps from where their hate filled blows came. The front of his torso began to become riddled with shallow and deep cuts as his muscle and tissue was lain bare to the air as more blades came down and cut more and more chunks of his flesh from his body. Blood leaked more and fled from his body as he cried and whimpered in pain. His body shook, his eyes roved and vision swam as he hyperventilated as tears left him. The clear drops of water trickled down his cheek and fell to mix wih the pool of crimson forming around him. His throat started to only produce gurgles and choking breathes as he started to taste a metallic liquid. Blood, his blood...

_"Please... Please someone! Make it stop... Make it stop!" _He mentally pleaded as he couldn't make his body get away, he was to weak. His body wouldn't let him, to much blood was flowing... So much pain was raking his being, he couldn't think anymore, he couldn't breathe! He... He couldn't... try...

And soon... He began to lose hold on the world... and was consumed into darkness...

**XXXXXX**

Crimson eyes opened in the darkness as all around it shadows swam and lengthened in its prison. Strange, its been years since it last awoke and that was only when it was shaken when the brat was... Ah, it didn't really matter now did it. All he truly knew was that his vessel was... Injured? Hmmm, gravely so it seemed. Well, that wouldn't do now. Not at all. A fanged smirk crossed over his visage as he moved his form to the gold gate in front of him, pressing against it as a dark bubbling aura overtook his form and spread throughout the cage.

**_"Let us see, just how the brat will do with a push... Just a push, in my direction..."_ **The fox roared, sending shockwaves through his prison as his chakra morphed and twisted, splashing against the gold cage surrounding him. The seal shook and groaned but held as the chakra slammed against it and ate away at the seal only for it to bolster against the Bijuu's power and absorb it hastening the process of absorbing the mighty beast into it. Cutting the assault short the fox looked at his handy work, inspecting it as he could see that traces of his power did in fact bypass the gate. The red, globules of aura floated freely on the other side, being absorbed into the child directly as it sped up his healing.

The masses of energy slowly shrank as they kept growing smaller and smaller till nothing was left. The fox chuckled, **"Now lets see how this alters this World's destiny.." **The prison of the beast began to stir as the place shuddered, a dark red glow began to overtake it as flesh of his vessel mended. Only, it seemed some things needed to be replaced. Organs now rendered to ribbons, bones broken, tissue in tatters.

No, no it wouldn't do. This would not do, alterations need to be made.

**XXXXXX**

The vessel couldn't feel anything, his mind long since fled to unconsciousness as his bodies wounds bled. His skin lost its tanned complexion for a sickly pale white as all manner of knives and blades were stuck in his flesh from his attackers as they cheered and raved at their success of ridding their village of the menace they saw fit to destroy.

Only, they may have done something that created something much worse..

For the small form they struck down began to stir as crimson chakra bubbled and overtook him, his wounds sizzling as the aura covered his wounds and glowed brighter over them as glowing white eyes snapped open as a burst of chakra covered his form, creating a blast of air that exploded around him pushing his attackers away. Slamming into the walls and ground they could only groan in discomfort as the vessel slowly got up, blue and crimson chakra covering parts of his body. His once bright sun kissed blonde hair now raging white flames of energy flowing on his now red and blue chakra covered body, the energies flowing and merging in a flame like design as wisps of chakra blew from his heavy breathing, expressionless face. Almost as if they were a part of him as he breathed out a sigh. His gaze roaming over the scared masses as he slowly walked to them, grabbing one of his assailants faces and squeezing it like a vice as the man screamed in pain and fear as the entities hand glowed. Ribbons of red and blue chakra spiraled from his limb into the man, latching onto the mans chakra coils and glowed brighter.

His screams intensified as he glowed, his chakra seeming to leave him. Leave him, and go through the streams of chakra and into the unforgiving avatar of death as the man began to shrivel and whimper. While the creature only seemed to glow slightly brighter in power as the mans life ebbed away. His skin losing its sheen and wrinkling, drying and chipping away as his flesh turned to dust and fell from his bones as the last of his chakra began to leave him. The hand left the skeleton as it fell to the ground as white glowing eyes looked to its next targets, their bodies shuddering and eyes wide in fear at what was done to their comrade as the skeleton fell onto the ground and broke into dust, blowing away into the wind.

**".." **It walked wordlessly as the small body moved to them. The ground shuddered and split as it took slow steps to its next bout of meals.

It would feed, the Great One made it so. And nothing will stop it from feeding, not this time. Shuddering in revelry at its new life the manifestation quirked its head to its new meals. Letting its mouth widen it let loose a monstrous roar. A sound that shook the very ground, cracking the earth it stood on as it shuddered and quaked as its power pulsed, incinerating every living thing around it in a flash of light.

...It's good to be back..

**XXXXXX**

**Wooooh! There, chappie done. Now your probably all like, what the heck just happened? Why was there no Kyuubified Naruo rage but some weird chakra thing? What did the fox mean by a push in his direction. Wheres the damn ANBU, wheres the Old man? And if you tell me the seal should have absorbed all the excess chakra from Kyuubi, think of it this way. Was he trying to harm Naruto in anyway? No, he pushed it out to heal him, now it may be part of a plan but it's still healing. The chakra creature that came due to it, we'll see if it was a part of that. Remember to Review if you could please.**

**K.Y. out!**

**Preview:**

**He looked over his bandages, these thin fragile things encompassing most of his body except for his bright cerulean eyes. Shakily he looked over his hands, from the back they looked like any small childs hands. A few old scars here and there but nothing new. He healed, that's all that mattered right? There's nothing to worry about, nothing to think about...**

**But what was this feeling, this nagging in the back of his skull.. Shaking his head he made to push back his hair only to get a flash of blue light from the palms of his hands. Only...**

**He couldn't feel his hands anymore, or his palms... Only the power of the light illuminating his eyes.**

**"What... What happened to my hands?!"**


	3. Chapter 3

**It Started with Chakra**

**(KY phases into the fic) Hello all!**

**(The small audience doesn't look pleased.)**

**(Chuckles awkwardly) Always a pleasure to see everyone… But, you know how it is. Making other things, job, wife, life, plans, etc. etc. **

**Let's get started.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Index:**

**Techniques/"Other Speak"**

_"Thoughts"__**/ "Other Thoughts"**_

"Dialogue"

**Chapter 3: Evolutionary Hunger**

**XXXXXX**

_Man was not meant to wield the power that is Chakra. Man,was meant to be destroyed by it… Or in my case I was made to feed from it..._

**XXXXXXX**

For all his words and actions Hiruzen could never justify his people's actions against this child. This boy who only wanted a family to love him. This boy who took all ridicule, cruelty and anger from his aggressors and returned only a sad smile in hopes of the action ending their anger. This boy, who lived just to live.

Yet that was never enough for his people.

No, his people did not content themselves with the idea of the child living in their village. For he was a reminder of what they lost. A reminder, of their once greatest threat and destroyer. A reminder of their weakness.

So, they struck whenever they could. Wherever they could. Against the boy who lived as the sole reminder and container of their hated destroyer.

Foolish of them of course but one could only do so much to calm the flames of hatred till they overran a Mortal man's very being. Guiding their actions to acts of cruelty, violence and murder.

In a way Hiruzen reflected on this as a grim lesson. You should never let your hatred overcome you, lest you unleash it on a being that would retaliate tenfold. As made apparent by what had transpired a few days ago.

"_They got what they deserved in the end.." _The Hokage thought as he watched the small child through the glass window. Wrapped in bandages and hooked up to an I.V. drip you couldn't even comprehend that it was actually a child that was in such a condition.

"Hokage-sama, I have the results of Naruto-kun's operation." The doctor said as he approached the elderly man.

"How bad is it?" Hiruzen dreaded as he could only imagine the damage the young boy experienced before his… Tenant took control and slaughtered the mob of villagers and ninja alike.

"All of his ribs have been broken, his skull was cracked from blunt trauma, his body is covered in lacerations and large gashes while his organs were for the most part have been cut to bits and his legs have been rendered useless." The doctor listed with a casual tone only getting a glare from the old man. Yet that did not stop the doctor from saying it in such a nonchalant way.

"How can you say such things so easily?! He's just a child!" The doctor looked with the same stny expression and sighed pushing his bangs out of his eyes.

"Because I've seen my fair share of injuries Hokage-sama. Now do you want to hear the good news?" Hiruzen stopped his glare and let a shuddering breath as he collected himself.

"Before I hear the good news. Can you explain how he is still alive?"

"From what we could find in the operation on Naruto-kun his organs were shredded beyond recognition. Yet, for some reason, they were held together by what seemed to be Chakra threads. While this development explained how his organs were somehow put back together, it did not explain how they were still functioning as the Chakra itself should not be able to do such a thing to our knowledge. It's the same with his other injuries as they are either covered with Chakra or held together due to Chakra threads." He explained, recounting his and his staff's findings.

Hiruzen took in the information not saying a word as he was left wondering why the Kyuubi didn't heal the wounds. From all the beatings and scrapes with Death, Naruto has always been healed by the fox yet now of all times we wasn't healed. Instead he is being held by threads and his own Chakra from the sound of it.

"The boy will live, it's as simple as that. Whether he can function at all is up to him and his tenant." Noticing the man's look the doctor continued, "You and I both know that the Kyuubi has given its container miraculous regenerative abilities in the past and the present, Hokage-sama. So while his wounds are extensive they are for the most part covered, yet not healed. So the question remains why hasn't the Kyuubi healed him yet?"

**XXXXXX**

Blue eyes fluttered open as a groan escaped his lips. Pain flashed and burned through his body as he couldn't move without producing another bolt of agony to shoot through him.

"_Somebody…. Anybody….. Please just…. End it…." _He thought as he could barely breathe from the pain he was in. Every blink produced pain. Every twitch, pain. Every thought, pain.

Pain.

Pain…

PAIN!...

Pure, excruciating pain, was all he knew. For what seemed like an eternity he laid there in the hospital bed. His thoughts were muddled, leaving him in a wake of listlessness as his focus couldn't stay. How long has he lain here? An hour? A day? Weeks? Months?

He didn't know, for all he knew was pain.

As time passed however the pain began to leave him. His body seemed to be healing now, like it always does when he is hurt. Rather late for that but better late than never.

When he could finally move he began to take stock of his surroundings.

"_White walls, smells like medicine, absolutely quiet…. Hospital. I'm in a hospital…" _He thought letting his head rest against his pillow. At least in the hospital he wouldn't be attacked.

He looked over his bandages, these thin fragile things encompassing most of his body except for his bright cerulean eyes. Shakily he looked over his hands, from the back they looked like any small childs hands. A few old scars here and there but nothing new. He healed, that's all that mattered right? There's nothing to worry about, nothing to think about...

But what was this feeling, this nagging in the back of his skull.. Shaking his head he made to push back his hair only to get a flash of blue light from the palms of his hands. Only...

He couldn't feel his hands anymore, or his palms... Only the power of the light illuminating his eyes.

"What... What happened to my hands?!"He exclaimed as his hands seemed to be made of nothing but dark blue threads and wisps of Chakra. His heart raced as he looked over them, feeling nothing but their presence on his body. Yet he could not feel with them. He couldn't feel the blankets covering his body, couldn't feel the bandages on his person. Couldn't feel anything period no matter what he touched.

"Ok, gotta calm down. This isn't to bad, I just… Have weird glowing hands, no big deal." A nervous laugh escaped him as he ran his 'hands' through his unbandaged hair.

"I mean, I just gotta… Just gotta see if I can get my hands back. Gotta be a way…" He thought only for a familiar ache to hit him. Seems like he was hungry. Of course, he probably hasn't eaten anything since before he was attacked. Whenever that was, still didn't know what day it was after all.

Looking around he soon found that a plate of food was set next to him. Grabbing the food he took a bite of the chicken to abate his hunger. After all even if it was horrible hospital food it doesn't mean that he would put off free food.

His teeth sunk into the chicken. Flesh pulled from bone as he chewed, yet when it hit his tongue….

He spit the horrible thing right out of his mouth. Vomit soon following the foods descent to the floor as his stomach rejected the food.

Coughing and retching for a minute he finally took a bite of potatoes, only for the same result to follow.

Peas, didn't agree with him just as much.

Carrots, couldn't hold them in his stomach for even a second.

Broccoli, barfed and wretched onto the floor.

Each attempt grew worse as his insides screamed for food yet when he supplied its demand it would be rejected from his body.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwwwwhhhhh…." He groaned as he held his stomach, curled into a ball to stave off the increasing ache. He couldn't take it! It was so infuriating, nothing he ate would work!

Everything tasted like the worst thing he has ever tasted. He couldn't hold it in, couldn't swallow it, couldn't even stomach it.

And… He was still so hungry….

"Hello young one I brought you some- oh Kami! Are you alright?!" The nurse worriedly asked as the room's floor was covered in bile and the patient was curled on the bed in pain.

She received only a groan as she checked over the small child.

"_**FEEEEEED"**_

A pulse jolted the small blonde, his eyes snapping open in response as he took in the nurse looking him over. Yet, he didn't see a nurse. No no, what he saw was a shadow filled with right glowing lights. Lights that only made his stomach gnaw at him more and his hands seem to twitch and burn.

"_**FFFFEEEEEEEDDD"**_

Pupils dilated, breaths became shallow and his heart pumped and pumped in rapid succession. His mouth grew dry as while the nurse didn't look the blonde began to move towards her.

"_She… She… She looks so…. Nice…." _He gulped as his eyes burned_, "What… What's happening…. to me?"_

Before he could even fathom what he was about to do his body was already moving. His hands clenched around her neck as threads from his hands pierced through her, latching onto her bright lights. The threads pulsed and pulsed, glowing brighter as her lights seemed to fade. She was screaming, clawing, crying.. But he didn't care. He didn't care that she was in pain, he didn't notice that she was in pain. All he knew, was that the horrible feeling was going away.

He was feeding after all.

"_**MORE! GIVE US MORE!" **_The same voice rumbled as a few more people came into the room. Horrified as they saw the small child drop their coworker onto the ground, completely drained and disintegrating into dust.

Shaking Naruto couldn't even think as he felt his body regain more and more of itself. Screams were ignored, pleas were ignored, prayers were ignored, all was ignored. Threads crashed and pierced their flesh as their lights were drained. Their essence devoured and strengthened inside the child as he didn't stop as the bodies kept coming to him.

Because, only his hunger mattered. He needed to eat, he needed it.

"Need it. NEED IT. **NEED IT. **_**NEED IT!" **_The child roared as finally, the bodies dropped to the ground, shattering into dust and particles as the child fell with a subconscious smile. His hands reverting to flesh and bone as only his eyes seemed to slightly glow under his eyelids.

"Kami help us…" The doctor said as he and Hiruzen came to see what had happened.

What had his surrogate grandson done to these people?

**XXXXXX**

"**How did you like it? I'm sure it must have tasted better than that filth you call food." **

"..."

The fox growled, **"Answer me whelp!"**

"...I….. I didn't want to do that.." The small child whispered. Looking up from the pool of water he sat in Naruto could only fold into himself at what he has done. Or rather, what his body did.

One minute he was hungry, oh so hungry. And the next he was here. Watching as his body seemed to gain a mind of its own and eat the Chakra of everyone it could. At least, that's what the fox told him what he did. He didn't want to do that though! He didn't… He didn't want those people to die….

"**And yet they did boy." **Naruto's head looked up, **"Because that's what their purpose was."**

"Their purpose?" His head tilted curiously.

"**Their place, their purpose, their role… Was to be food for the strong. And you, boy, are now considered to be one of the strong." **Kyuubi said as it lowered its head down to the child's level.

"But, I didn't want to! I didn't want anyone to die! I just.. I was so… So _hun__**gry!.." **_The boy groaned, his eyes flashing a rather bright blue. The fox grinned at this development.

"**Yes, and they were food. So you fed from them. Devoured their essence, making it your own and sustained yourself." **A wisp like hand made its way onto the child's head. Though the blonde didn't notice it the fox had seen the hands owner making it chuckle.

"**After all, you can see the result for yourself. Say hello, to your other self." **Stiffening ever so slightly as he felt the hand solidify onto him Naruto slowly turned to see a figure behind him.

The figure was the same height as him, yet it did not wear clothes, have hair or any of the sort. Instead it was made up of the same blue and white energy that his hands were before he lost himself to…. His hunger. Bright smoldering blue/white eyes looked through wisps of energy that constituted as hair making it all the more alien to the blonde. Yet….

Familiar as well.

"This is… My Other self?" He gulped as he took in its frightening appearance. A glasgow smile seemed to appear onto its 'face' from his action.

"**Yes, though it seems to not talk as of the moment. Must be due to it just being created. As well as the effects of your change." **Kyuubi muttered as the Other looked to him with what he could only assume was a glare. So it couldn't talk, didn't mean the fool could speak so dismissively about it. It had been here long before the fox after all, so it had seniority over the overgrown kit.

"My change… You mean the reason why I can't eat anything anymore but Chakra and…" Naruto looked to Other, "Why this… Thing popped up inside me?"

"**Correct, the reason why you devour only Chakra now. At the time I only supplied you with Chakra, my Chakra, to help regenerate your flesh. What I expected was for you to heal quicker, yet what I got was your own evolution. Or the start of it really." **The fox chuckled getting a questioning look from Naruto.

"What's evolution?"

"**Evolution is the gradual development of something, especially from a simple to a more complex form. Basically a change from one thing to something even greater. In your case, your evolution from a human to that of a Chakra construct." **At that Naruto's eyes widened as he stood up straight.

"I'M NOT HUMAN?!" The Other shook in what seemed like laughter at its counterparts discomfort. Naruto rounded on his Other and threw a fist at its face only for his hand t phase through it getting more laughter from the Other.

"Shut up! It's not funny!" He growled only for the being to shake even more in its mirth.

"**In a way you still are human. You have flesh and bones yet your organs are now for the most part Chakra constructs as they were infused and morphed into such things due to my Chakra, now turned to your own, replacing the destroyed organs. Why they didn't just regenerate like I thought they would happen is still a mystery but let's just chalk it up as a fortunate circumstance."  
**

"How… How is this fortunate?! You're telling me that I'm not human anymore! That I'm no better than what the villagers have been calling me!" The boy yelled only for a claw to come slamming down, splashing him with water and stopping his yelling.

"**Stop your incessant whining! You are becoming something so much better than those pathetic humans. And yet all you do is cry about how you are losing your Humanity?! Grow up and see the greatness that will come!" **The fox roared as Naruto glared.

"Oh yeah, like what? What greatness will I gain from this, huh?"

"**Well, you will gain power to destroy all who have wronged you- and don't say you don't want that! We both know that isn't true." **Naruto's mouth soundly shut as he couldn't say what he was about to. The fox may be right but he wouldn't admit it out loud.

".. What else? What else will I gain from this?" The boy asked, in a much more subdued voice.

The Kyuubi smirked, **"How does Eternal Life sound? As well as my personal teachings on Chakra use?"**

"That…. Doesn't sound so bad…" The Uzumaki muttered as eternal life could be rather cool, sans outliving everyone he would love. As for Kyuubi's teachings, well, he bet no one was taught by the fox so he was bound to learn something new.

"**There are a few other things that come with this but that can be discussed later. Right now, I want something out of this partnership. For you see I may be able to help you get more attuned with your evolution but it comes at a cost." **Now this got Naruto's curiosity.

"What cost?"

Kyuubi smirked, **"The blood of the Uchiha and Senju clans. Exterminate them, all of them down to the last child, and I will help teach you the ways of your new life."**

**XXXXXXX**

**Well I hope you all enjoyed it. Seems like Naruto is going through some changes, good or bad. He can't eat food, but he can 'eat' chakra. Anyone see this coming? Now yes it seems like he will become a Bijuu. Let me be clear. **

**That will not happen, he may become a Construct but he will be a different one entirely to the Bijuu. He will be something, so much more. Now I know you guys are probably wondering about pairings but all I will say is that is up in the air. If you want someone then please put it in your Reviews or pm me. **

**Anyways, thanks for reading everyone! Please Favorite, Follow and Review! (KY disappears)**

**Next to be updated: Maelstroms Mask**


End file.
